guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Obsidian Shard
"Obsidian Shards are most commonly needed to forge Fissure Armor." so... what are shards less commonly needed for? -24.7.179.183 19:23, 19 March 2006 (CST) : Trading large sums of gold :p 19:57, 19 March 2006 (CST) Revision I've rewritten the whole page, so if everyone thinks this is all of the necessary info, the stab tag can be removed. If this will be approved, I'll rewrite more matirial articles in the same way, starting with the Ecto article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:22, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :Looks nice. Me like. :) --Karlos 09:25, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::Damn, you are fast. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:28, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :: Great job on the rewrite. - Unchain 09:29, 21 April 2006 (CDT) Other Drop Locations? Can these drop from the Shadow Army in Nightfallen Garden, Domain of Pain, etc? : It's unknown. Check the page Shadow Army, then you'll see. --[[user:Elder|'Elder']] 19:05 14 Februari 2007 (GMT) ::No they do not. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:41, 26 February 2007 (CST) Salvage Whoever salvaged their Obsidian Armor is a complete fucking idiot(IMHO).--Cursed Condemner 22:09, 25 February 2007 (CST) not really the guy was quiting guild wars and he thought that this was a good time to try out what happens if you salvage your obsidian armor. Oh okay, that makes more sense.--Cursed Condemner 10:20, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Even if he wasn't quitting, a wasted 3k won't kill anyone =p ......unless it was done in pre :0 P A R A S I T I C 19:27, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :FoW doesn't cost 3k. — Skuld 19:28, 25 April 2007 (CDT) err....thought someone salvaged an obsidian shard O_o ...salvaged fow set though?....ok yeah that's bad :x P A R A S I T I C 00:12, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :You are only allowed to salvage FoW armor if you shout "For Science!" beforehand, than "Eureka!" afterwards. Only then. --image:Necromancer-icon-small.png Skax459 21:00, 29 May 2007 (CDT) well i did salvage my armor after i deleted one of my characters who had it i ended up getting 13 ecto and 11 shards plus some of the commons 20:26, 11 June 2008 (UTC) What drops it... An anon user added Ancient Skale to the "What drops it"-list, but it was reverted twice. However, the Ancient skale page lists Obsidian Shards as a drop - can we get some proof about this ? --Erszebet 05:08, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, cause I forgot to revert the ancient skale page too. they are knows NOT to drop shards, and I have enough experience with them to just revert it untill we will see a pic. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:11, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Trade value Do people really still use this is trades? Haven't seen them in a while. --66.131.53.220 23:08, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :been owned by ecto.... and ecto got owned by time... muscolo Hehe.. I salvaged my FoW chest by mistake.. Think I got 30 Globs.. :P (was atleast 25, cant recall anymore) New Drop Location? According to Infernal Wurm these monsters drop obsidian shards, but some are in the Catacombs of Kanthandrax. So, should the note "Obsidian Shards only drop in the Fissure of Woe" be changed? JonTheMon 15:01, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Eles (Elementalists, not Eels, that would be weird) although I myself am a antural born Ele, i have one thing to say... those sneaky little vermin Eles, hiding those free obsidian shards from us, and doing it right in our faces too, they'll dump a bunch of it on them selves then go aggro a group and not take any damage, they'll even light it on fire and throw it at enemies too. Grr.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:35, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Lol 15:29, 31 March 2009 (UTC)